RWBY: TEAM GREY
by GamingWriter
Summary: Follow in the curious and adventurous antics of Team GREY as they pull Team's RWBY and JNPR into all sorts of crazy situations. (This story is a reboot of a previous story).


This is a rewrite of my previous FanFiction, Team GREY. I do not own RWBY, that pleasure goes to RoosterTeeth and the fabulous Monty Oum. Some things in this story may be completely different to what happens in the canon and I will incorporate the events of Volume 2 into the story as it progresses so there will be a spoiler warning on some chapters.

* * *

RWBY: TEAM GREY

Arc 1: Team GREY

Chapter 1: Friendly Competition

Students gathered in the arena, their battle-gear and weapons at the ready.

Glynda Goodwitch stood in front of the crowd, making sure everyone was in attendance.

"Ok now, listen up students" she folded her arms "this is a practice sparring match. Some of you will be watching, others will be in the match".

The students murmured amongst each other, and the red cloaked girl leaned over to whisper to the blonde that stood next to her.

"Yang?" she whispered.

"What is it Ruby?" Yang glanced over at her.

"What's this all about?" Ruby responded.

"I assume that Ms Goodwitch is letting us practice one of the many forms of combat that will be happening in the upcoming tournament." The white haired girl on Ruby's other side, folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Ok so I shall pick four teams to choose a representative." Glynda adjusted her glasses "the four chosen representatives will fight in an all out match as a demonstration".

The professor looked around for a moment, thinking to herself before coming to a decision.

"Team's CRDL, GREY, JNPR and RWBY. Choose a representative for your team then join the rest of the students".

Everyone cleared the arena, except for the four teams. Ruby could hear the murmurs of some students as they passed.

"So who do you think they'll choose?"

"Cardin is an obvious choice. And I assume either Pyrrha or Ren from JNPR".

"I hear that Yang chick is quite strong maybe they'll pick her".

"I've heard that during initiation that Ruby girl dragged a whole Nevermore up a cliff with only a little bit of help"

"What about GREY? Who do you think they'll pick, I mean I've heard all of them are pretty skilled".

"Not a clue. That team is a mystery, they tend to keep to themselves for some reason. I think this will be the first time any other student will have seen any of them in combat".

Ruby turned her attention back to her team as the other students took their seats.

"So who are we picking?" she asked.

"I don't really think it matters." Weiss sighed "It looks like Pyrrha is definitely going to be our opponent, so I doubt we're going to win".

"Either way, I say we let our Leader compete" Blake blinked calmly.

"I agree" Yang grinned "go get 'em Sis".

Ruby laughed nervously.

"Have you all chosen your representative?" Glynda asked the teams.

Cardin stepped forward "I will be representing my own team".

"Uh, me too" Ruby gulped as she stepped forward.

"Pyrrha is our choice" Jaune scratched his head and smiled nervously.

Glynda looked over at the final team and the tall student, in chain-mail armour, simply glanced at the dark haired, hooded student sitting on the floor.

The rest of the team began to walk away.

The tall student led them, his bright blue hair was short and scruffy. He was followed by a pink haired girl, who had her hair in twin pigtails and wore light, white armour with black strips leading diagonally from the metal plate in the centre of her chest.

Behind her was a blonde girl, who's hair was slightly lighter than Yang's. Protruding from her hair were a pair of cat ears, that twitched a little as she walked. Her battle-gear was a robe with some armour on it and she walked holding a large staff.

As the rest of the team members from the other teams left, the representatives took their place on the four sides of the arena.

"So the representatives are: Ruby Rose of Team RWBY, Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL, Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR and Echo Slate of Team GREY." Glynda announced "the last one left standing will be the winner".

Ruby, Pyrrha and Cardin prepared their weapons, while Echo simply leaned back against the wall resting the back of his head against his hands.

A bell rung to signal the start of the match and Ruby watched as Cardin went straight for the relaxing student. As his he swung his mace, Echo simply tilted his head and let the weapon hit the wall behind him.

Echo smirked and opened his eyes before standing up straight and grabbing Cardin's mace by its head. He pulled Cardin in close and kicked him away, letting go of the mace so that Cardin would stumble back. Echo grinned as he pulled a gun from the holster on his belt and fired it. The shot hit Cardin square in the chest and sent him flying across the arena, into the wall on the other side.

Ruby gulped and looked around. Pyrrha was doing the same, She was looking over at Echo and seemed hesitant to attack.

Ruby bit her lip and took a leap of faith, darting forward to attack the dark hair teen. Her scythe was blocked by the barrel of his gun in the blink of an eye. Echo pushed slighted and caused her to stumble back.

Pyrrha darted at Echo but her spear was also blocked by his gun. He twisted his hand so his finger was back on the trigger and he fired. The shot hit Pyrrha's shield and pushed her back slightly.

Echo put away his Musket and bowed his head as he folded his arms.

Pyrrha dropped to her knee's, already exhausted.

Ruby noticed Cardin getting back to his feet as Echo walked away.

Suddenly Echo stopped and stumbled, placing a hand against his head. She could see him biting his lip, as if holding back immense pain.

Cardin's mace suddenly struck Echo in the back, flinging him forward. Cardin smirked as Echo groaned, getting back up from the ground.

Echo turned around, his eyes were closed.

Ruby noticed herself beginning to tremble, the amount of energy coming from Echo was more than she'd ever felt from someone's aura before.

"Big mistake" Echo murmured to Cardin.

"You're the one who made a mistake" Cardin scoffed "thinking you could beat the leader of Team CRDL".

"Time to show you your place" Echo opened his eyes, he was no longer smiling and had an angry expression on his face.

His hand tensed into a claw and darkness suddenly shrouded it, taking the shape of claws over his hand.

Echo darted forward and swiped, knocking Cardin's mace away easily. He continued to swipe, knocking Cardin back and obviously inflicting some pain on him.

"That's enough!" Glynda shouted down, but it seemed like Echo was in a world of his own.

The tall student from before jumped up, along with the rest of his team members. They looked worried.

Cardin fell back and crawled, trying to get away.

"Please stop" Ruby yelled.

Echo took one last step before stopping. He blinked and his expression returned to normal, as if he'd snapped out of a trance.

He turned and looked at her, blinking again before going over to her.

She gulped and reached for her scythe, that lay on the floor beside her.

Echo held out his hand, as if offering to help her up. She gulped again and took his hand, grabbing her scythe with the other one.

He smiled at her as she got to her feet, then he laughed lightly and fell back. Ruby gasped as he fell unconscious and all the students looked down in confusion.

She noticed Echo's team members looking at her, curiously.

To Be Continued...


End file.
